EL SIGNIFICADO DE LOS BESOS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: En la mano: (delicadeza) William se sienta a la mesa con Grell para Tomar su té de Como ya es costumbre Todas las mañanas de los domingos, Día Que Ambos Tienen libre, el gerente Toma la Mano de Su prometida y la besa en Suavemente . En la mano resplandece Su anillo de Compromiso


**_EL SIGNIFICADO DE LOS BESOS GRELLIAM Y UN POCO MÁS._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN Y AGREGAN MIS FICS COMO FAVORITOS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y LOS QUIERO MUCHO JEJEJ._**

**_BUENO ESTA ES UNA TONTERÍA QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ JAJAJA, DISFRUTEN DE MIS CURSÍLERIAS Y APRENDAN UN POCO SOBRE EL SIGNIFICADO DE LOS BESOS. LO SIENTO SI NO ES GENIAL TT_TT_**

* * *

_**"EL SIGNIFICADO DE LOS BESOS"**_

_**En la mano :**_ (delicadeza) William se sienta a la mesa con Grell para tomar su té como ya es su costumbre todas las mañanas de los domingos, día que ambos tienen libre, el gerente toma la mano de su prometida y la besa suavemente en la mano resplandece su anillo de compromiso.

_**En el cuello :**_ (loco de amor) Grell sabe como llamar la atención de William cuando el no le hace caso, el moreno no puede negarse cuando en ambos existe el mismo deseo.

_**En la frente :**_ (respeto, ternura) William esta en la enfermería, cuidando de Grell, el pelirrojo no quiere que se marche pero aun hay trabajo pendiente, un beso en la frente y William se despide.

_**En la nariz :**_ (celos) William camina a un metro de distancia frente a Grell, no se hablan, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar comentar lo guapo que es Sebastian cuando se enoja, al igual que William_ -"Will... ¿estas molesto?"-_Grell alcanza a su amante, se para frente a el, William suspira , lo toma por los hombros y besa su nariz.

_**En los hombros :**__ (deseo) _Grell se prueba un vestido nuevo que compro para su cita con William, siente una calida respiración en la nuca, William besa sus hombros y sonríe.

_**En los ojos :**__ (perdón y ternura) -Lo siento Will- _Grell escapo nuevamente del trabajo para ir a ver a Sebastian Michaelis, simplemente no lo puede evitar, pero su corazón y alma perteneces a su Will, William lo sabe, lo abraza y lo besa en los parpados.

_**En las cejas :**__ (te quiere mucho) -No necesitas eso- _William opina sobre las cantidades excesivas de tratamientos de belleza en los que gasta su dinero Grell._ -Solo quiero lucir bonita para ti-_ Grell sonríe. William se acerca, toma su rostro entre sus manos y besa sus cejas pelirrojas.

_**A la fuerza :**__ (esta loco x ti) _Grell por fin logra robarle un beso al mayordomo del infierno, esta entusiasmado y lo besa con voracidad.

_**Un beso corto :**__ (no le gusta como besas) _El beso con Sebastian no dura mucho, no fue lo que el pelirrojo esperaba.

_**En la boca :**__ (te ama con pasión) _Para compensar el mal rato con el demonio Grell regresa a casa, William esta sentado frente a la chimenea como siempre leyendo un libro y bebiendo una taza de té, la muerte roja se acurruca en el regazo de su marido y un beso en la boca lo hace olvidar todo.

_**Un beso largo: **(__te ama con ardor) _William es feliz con Grell a su lado, sabe que fue a visitar al demonio, lo puede oler, pero piensa demostrarle a su amante lo importante que es para el, el beso se prolonga hasta llegar a la cama.

_**Con la boca cerrada :**__ (es tímido) _El primer beso que William le dio a Grell, justo después de confesar su amor.

_**Con la boca abierta: (**__tiene obsesión x ti) Como Grell contesto aquel tímido beso, lo transformo en una carga de sentimientos y pasión._

_**Con los ojos abiertos**__:(te quiere muy poco) _Angelina siempre miraba a los ojos a Grell cuando se besaban después de cada asesinato.

_**Con los ojos cerrados : **(__te ama con locura) William cierra los ojos y disfruta el momento, dejándose llevar por Grell. _

_**En el cabello :**__ (adoración) Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Grell esta concentrado terminando su papeleo pendiente, no se percata de que alguien lo observa, una presión en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo hace voltear, después del tierno beso, William aun conserva algunos mechones escarlata entre los dedos, siempre le gusto la melena de fuego._

_**En el oído :**__ (quiere ser amado) _Abrazados frente a la chimenea de su hogar, William susurra cosas tiernas en el oído de Grell, solo ruega en el fondo de su corazón que el pelirrojo jamas lo abandone.


End file.
